


Boundless

by Vexterity_Duane



Series: Geralt and Dharell [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Emotions, Everything is consensual, Fucking Cock with fingers, Geralt wants this to be done to him, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Prostate Milking, Sadism, Sounding, Urethral Play, Verbal Humiliation, fucking cock with rods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexterity_Duane/pseuds/Vexterity_Duane
Summary: The third part of the series.Geralt has a rather extraordinary view at how to spent his time off he's taking. He wants to forget what is going on in the world and focus on his own desires - he goes to a company thats provides customers with services regarding magic and erotica where he wants to have... something done to his cock. And he needs it a lot.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Geralt and Dharell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951567
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Boundless

During the two weeks, Geralt wandered in the nearby woods, taking four moderately difficult contracts to be in shape. However, he didn’t dare opting for anything demanding as his condition was affected by the cock cage, constricting his dick. It was constantly begging for release and trying to get hard whenever Geralt thought of the things Dharell did to him and which were was still ahead of them. He was very much looking forward, but due to the mage’s schedule, they could continue their session only in five days.

Geralt believed Dharell that he wasn’t about to accept any more customers as he desired to spend as much time as possible with torturing Geralt, but he couldn’t turn his other customers down. And Geralt understood this. He didn’t mind waiting as it meant more time spend in the cage, having his needs denied…

He felt great when he killed the last rotfiend. Adrenalin coiling in his blood, his chest heaving, head a bit dizzy from the gas the monster emanated. He collected certain parts of their bodies, so he could prove he really killed them, and then he headed out of the forest. But something held him back and he halted among the last threes, looking around and satisfied, he figured he was all alone. He wasn’t sure what got into him but his sudden urge to relief his balls wasn’t that unexpected as he didn’t come for more than a week.

Humiliated by his own irresistible needs, by his sheer want to touch himself right then and right there, he didn’t push those thoughts aside. The birds were chirping, the forest whispering in a soothing tone, assuring Geralt he was allowed to tend to whatever he wished, and therefore, the witcher found a safe spot where it wasn’t quite probable to get caught. Throwing everything but his shirt aside, he leaned against a tree and enjoyed the fresh air cooling his aching genitalia. It wasn’t much as the most of it was covered by metal, but he still liked it.

Looking down, he grinned at the sight. Trapped, useless, helpless. He loved it and gently cupped his package, hissing at the touch on his sensitive full balls. His cock was begging for touch as well, yet Geralt wasn’t about to disobey Dharell’s orders.

_No dick touching unless it is necessary. Peeing shouldn’t be an issue, though heavy balls might be… You can touch them and only once you are allowed to finger your asshole to achieve some relief._

Geralt could vividly picture the smirk upon Dharell’s face when he voiced the restriction. He knew very well that Geralt wouldn’t object in the slightest, moreover, he knew the witcher was happy about the arrangement. His dick neglected, just leaking and helplessly straining against the cage, aching and throbbing, just as Geralt adored it, while he was allowed to further torture his balls.

The man has been a gift, thought Geralt when he licked his fingers and reached behind his back to brush them against his asshole. It was tight again as the last intrusion happened more than a week ago, but Geralt didn’t need to open it by much, just for a finger or two. While working on his ass, he let his cheek fall against the harsh bark of the tree, scraping him slightly as he shivered when he tickled his balls with his other hand. A long, yearning moan escaped his lips once he grabbed at his testicles, cupping them, caressing them in a way that would’ve been pleasant under different circumstances. But as they were full and red, it hurt.

With his hole gradually being accustomed to a finger, Geralt added another one, fuming when he brushed his prostate for the first time, and he howled as he synchronized the next touch with a smack on his balls. His fingertips kept gently grazing his prostate, and Geralt, unable to let go off his balls and spare them some torture, he again grabbed them firmly and pulled down. Hissing in pain, he rolled his eyes and tried to push his fingers into his prostate as hard as he could.

It wasn’t much, his position wasn’t comfortable, but Geralt was enjoying anyway. He couldn’t wait anymore to make his lower parts suffer, so he panted, squirmed, and moaned as he desperately tried to milk himself, squeezing his balls, slapping them, making them red, swollen, and aching so much Geralt was seeing stars. However, he didn’t stop until he couldn’t stand, till he couldn’t force his fingers to move in his ass anymore.

Exhausted, he slumped against the tree, but he didn’t mind the bark scratching his back at all. Smiling goofily, he looked at his trapped dick and the metallic cage, being completely covered in what he was leaking. His balls were burning, yet he was sure they didn’t feel that heavy anymore. It helped a bit, he acknowledged as he didn’t believe Dharell much about that. It didn’t make him less horny and eager to get his dick destroyed, but he didn’t regret his little intermezzo in the woods.

Carefully, he put on his pants and as his steps were quite weary, he headed for the village to collect the coin, and then get some rest. After all, he had only five days to get fully prepared to another session with Dharell. There were so many scenarios he wished to see come true, but this time, he was decided to let Dharell do whatever he had on mind for the last.

But then… he wanted to discuss some scenarios with him.

XXXXX

“So flaccid and small… but it won’t stay like that for long, will it?” smirked Dharell when he freed Geralt’s cock, looking at it fondly. “So it’s up again up to me today? And next time, we’ll follow some of your scenarios?”

“Yes, I’d like that,” Geralt sighed, literally savouring the feeling of having his dick free, allowed to have it filled with blood after two weeks. Laying like that on Dharell’s palm, it started getting hard instantly, and Geralt moaned as Dharell stroked him almost tenderly.

“Alright, witcher,” he said, “We have lots of work today, but at first, I want to make it up to you for the two weeks you spent in the cage, moreover, having just your hands to play with yourself.”

Already undressed, Geralt followed Dharell’s further instructions and kneeled in the middle of the bed. His breath hitched in his throat though as he looked back at Dharell, realizing the mage suddenly was naked as well. For the very first time, the both of them were bare and Geralt couldn’t tear his gaze away from the man’s body, from his rock-hard dick, low hanging balls, his slightly hairy chest and belly. He wasn’t muscled but Geralt hadn’t really anticipated that, yet he loved the look at Dharell whose brown eyes gleamed with pride when Geralt was ogling him so openly.

Silently, he approached Geralt and because Dharell hadn’t set any restrictions for the evening yet, Geralt saw himself scuttling towards the man, raising his hands to let them rest on Dharell’s hips. Looking up, Geralt meant to ask whether he was allowed to really touch him like that, but Dharell spoke up before Geralt managed a word.

“I don’t do this regularly… in fact, you’re the first one, but I…” was Dharell almost insecure about possible violation of boundaries and was willing to back away weren’t Geralt interested, yet judging by the hunger in the cat-like eyes, his tonight’s plan was good to go.

“Don’t worry,” Geralt shook his head subtly. “I want you,” and upon hearing these words, Dharell leaned down and kissed Geralt, whom answered immediately. At first, the touches of their lips were tender, but the both of them strongly desired the other one, so soon enough their kisses were hungry, hands groping bodies, and as their legs were entangled while they were lying on the bed, Geralt, focused only on Dharell’s body pressing into him and his hot lips, started humping his thigh.

To his wonder, Dharell let him, but the witcher grasped it as a part of the reward, so he carried on, rutting into the man, and as he was getting close, he stick his finger into his urethra. Once he was short of breath and his body getting rigid, Dharell only brushed his hair and playfully licked on his lips.

“What I’m planning for you tonight might’ve been more intense were you on the edge since the beginning, yet… I’d like the session to be as long and torturous for you as possible,” explained Dharell quietly as Geralt was recovering, breathing hard, his forehead sweaty.

Geralt had nothing to say in reply, and therefore, he rolled on his back as Dharell asked him so, and sort of instinctively spread his legs.

“Very nice,” Dharell commented on it, smiling widely at Geralt who was looking at the ceiling before putting his arms under his head, making himself quite comfortable for whatever Dharell had on his mind. He was quite sure though it would consist of using Dharell’s cock as it was still hard, framed by his legs while he was kneeling in between Geralt’s thighs, gently examining Geral’t minutely softened cock. “Actually, very nice. I’m impressed, Ravix. Your urethra is gaping and I believe it would remain so wide to easily take a finger without preparation for at least a week. I know that if I tried, I’d make even two fingers fit smoothly, but… to make you accustomed to this, we have the next days. How long can you stay here?”

“I don’t want to hold you back from other clients,” Geralt answered, braced on his elbows to give Dharell a serious, yet horny look.

“It won’t be a problem,” assured him Dharell. “Tonight, I’ll show you what our goal is and… if you can stay for two weeks, we can work on it regularly. Let’s say I give you a room in here and visit you twice a day, so I can devote ruining your cock as much of my attention as it would be preferable. We actually may split the cost of the room because as I’ve said, I’m very much interested in our… programme.”

Geralt thought the suggestion over, but after all, there was nothing shady about it. Maybe the thing about splitting the payment for his room irked his ego, yet with Dharell’s hands on his dick, he didn’t have any capacity for arguments left. Still, they could negotiate that later, he mused and let out a content sigh when Dharell pushed his finger in Geralt’ cock, filling it sufficiently for that time being. He gave his dick a few strokes, and then he asked Geralt to turn over and brace himself on all fours. Geralt didn’t mind that as his needs were satisfied for a while, so he even produced a meek sound when Dharell started working on his asshole.

He liked the feeling of being prepared and stretched, he liked how smooth it all became thanks to the gel Dharell was using, and the witcher moaned lasciviously when the mage actually pointed his dick into him. Fucking him slowly, Geralt pushed back to meet Dharell in the middle of his movement, making his ass feel full and properly used. It was good, rather good, but as Dharell maintained a slow pace, he started to wonder what it was all about, but prior he was extensively dwelling on it, Dharell withdrew himself and Geralt looked at him with a question in his eyes.

He observed the mage settling with his back leaned into the head of the bed, his cock hard and inviting Geralt to impaled himself on it.

“Come over, master witcher, please,” said Dharell with a cocky grin, and Geralt’s empty ass begging to have something to squeeze around, the the witcher obediently followed Dharell, aligning his back with Dharell’s chest, and then he carefully sat down. He could’ve squatted down, but this way it felt more definitive. As if he wasn’t in control at all…

Kissing his neck, Dharell embraced Geralt from behind. The witcher leaned against him, loving the way his hole was stretched on Dharell’s dick, and it seemed like they both were far away from changing their position. And Geralt savoured the prospect at having his ass full for the whole session ahead of them. Still, the witcher senses didn’t allow him not to notice that Dharell wasn’t just enjoying the moment, but also using his powers to hand himself a rather flat box, and as Geralt learnt in a few seconds, it was full of rods of various lengths and widths, some were hollow, some were full, and some… some weren’t exactly smooth metallic ones, but with numerous protrusions.

Geralt stared at those devices, while his cock was getting impossibly hard again, all greedy and hungry to get fucked.

“Hold you cock at the base, the other hand on your balls,” Dharell instructed him and placed the box next to them together with a bowl of gel. “Don’t worry, I took care of sanitizing them magically, plus the gel should also kill everything harmful. You’re safe with me,” Dharell assured the witcher, who nodded, not for a second doubting the mage, and did as was told.

He held the base of his dick, keeping it upright, while his other hand cupped his balls, waiting patiently, yet eagerly on the inside to feel his cock getting stuffed. His eyes grew glued to Dharell’s hand, bringing the first rod over to his cock, teasing the slit slightly, and eliciting a content sigh once it slid inside. It went smoothly as it was as wide as a finger, which…

Geralt’s body was on fire when realizing that the width of a man’s finger was nothing for his cock, swallowing it greedily. He gulped and stared at his cock, getting impossibly aroused at the sight when Dharell started thrusting the rod in and out, fucking Geralt’s dick with it.

“Yeah… Yes…” he sighed, letting his head fall back onto Dharell’s shoulder as his hips canted, meeting the rod in the middle. “Give me more…” he heard himself pleading pathetically because his body begged to be filled properly. His ass full of cock, his cock full of anything that was at a hand.

“At your service,” Dharell purred, he withdrew the rod and almost immediately replaced it with a thicker one, drenched in gel. This one also went in smoothly, so after two pushes and Geralt’s growl, Dharell was about to opt for the third widest one, but… Mischievously smiling, he picked the fifth, being thick as three fingers. He knew that Geralt would take it as his urethra was utterly open, but it would surprise him, make him gasp at the way it would stretch him, and exactly that was the result.

Geralt shivered when he sensed how thick the next rod was, and his head immediately rose, so the witcher could see what was going on. His lips parting, tongue lulling out, eyes wide open, as he held his dick to meet the beautifully thick rod.

“So good, my witcher… you’re doing so good,” Dharell whispered behind Geralt, who was mesmerized by the stretch. His urethra was already gaping and Geralt knew his cock wasn’t far from being wide enough to take another cock, yet it was unbelievable to witness it swallowing this rod, and it slightly burnt, was slightly uncomfortable, but so, so hot Geralt had to squeezed both the base of his dick and his balls, otherwise he would’ve come.

The rod sliding in, Geralt didn’t dare moving until it was whole inside, just the ball at its end preventing it from disappearing in him. Dharell gave him a tentative stroke, and Geralt moaned so loud it shocked the both of them. It was so intense to have his dick stretched, it bordered with pain, but Geralt loved it immensely, and together with Dharell’s touch, it intensely showed him how thick the rod was, and how hard his dick for the fucking was.

“There are only two other rods which should prepare you to have your dick rammed by another one,” Dharell whispered sensually, working his cock up and down, “I wonder whether you’ll be so eager also then… whether you’re be holding your cock in invitation like you do now…”

Grunting, Geralt’s hips moved towards the rod as if it was possible to get it deeper, as if it wasn’t enough, and Dharell only smiled, devilishly, with his throbbing dick squeezed perfectly in Geralt’s ass. This man was definitely his all time favourite customer, he mused when swiftly giving Geralt a new rod, which was similar in width, but longer.

Geralt froze up when learning it. His breath hitched in his throat, his body sweating, yet he felt he was perspiring like crazy when the rod slid further than before. Gasping, he closed his eyes and held his cock to swallow it whole, and then it almost reached the point he strived for. It only needed a better angle, it only…

“Do you know what is going to happen once you move your hungry dick a bit lower? Do you anticipate this?” Dharell asked him quietly, kissing the spot under Geralt’s ear, tasting the salt of his sweat.

And Geralt knew. Sort of, but he was able to imagine it, but was reminded of it when Dharell moved in him slightly because from his position, it wasn’t possible to shift by more. Being on fire, Geralt nodded and tried to say something as he knew that the mage desired to hear it. He desired to hear Geralt voice what he needed, what he wanted to be done to him, what he proved he craved by holding his open and gaping dick for.

“I… I know,” he croaked, shutting his eyes due to humiliation washing over him, yet he loved it thoroughly. That was why he visited Dharell. That was what he was made for, he thought and squeezed Dharell’s dick inside him before he breathed out: “Ram my prostate from both sides, please... ruin me… ruin my cock…”

“Happily, I will,” Geralt heard, and only then he lowered his dick to the convenient angle, and therefore, Dharell could carefully push the rod by another inch, and Geralt’s back arced.

He literally roared as pleasure struck his body, making his dick impossibly hard, making him squeeze his balls painfully, tighten his muscles around Dharell’s cock. And Dharell was fucking Geralt’s urethra, forcing Geralt to take the torture, forcing him just to take the abuse of his prostate, and as Geralt kept meeting the movements in the middle, he also kept fucking himself on Dharell’s cock that was thrusting hard into his prostate from the other side.

Geralt was shaking in pleasure and pain from oversensitivity, his prostate crying under such abuse, but Geralt didn’t relent as he was starving for a proper torture, thriving at being fucked by the same person into two holes, while his mouth was free to let out the wanton cries. Lust was coiling within his blood, his dick throbbing, his prostate throbbing, his ass hungrily receiving Dharell’s cock, and Geralt was in heaven.

His climax was approaching, and as if Dharell knew it, he left the rod inside Geralt’s cock where it rested, his prostate constantly under pressure, and as Geralt noticed it, that he was prevented from ejaculating sperm, he came.

Trashing, gasping, his release pushed the rod slightly upwards, but it was Dharell’s hand which withdrew it, and once Geralt’s body was pliant in his embrace, he exploited it to his advantage. In a split second, he manhandled Geralt into lying on his stomach and fucked his asshole raw, making him moan meekly, tiredly, as his aching prostate was rammed again. However, it was witcher whom he was torturing, so Dharel was only half-surprised once Geralt’s hips actually moved towards him as if welcoming his brutal thrusts.

At that delicious display of insatiability, Dharell grunted and came inside Geralt’s ass, before sliding next to him. Lying on his back, Geralt hugged him, face hidden behind his other hand.

“That was… intense,” he murmured sleepily, peacefully. “I hope next time it will be at least similar.”

“I’ve already prepared a pair of scenarios, don’t you worry,” Dharell assured him, positively looking forward to the next sessions. “The only question is whether you’d prefer a session concerning just the two of us, or you wouldn’t mind more people.”

“Let’s do more people to spice things up,” Geralt deadpanned, making Dharell give a surprised laugh.

“Okay, I’ll make some arrangements in the morning. I think you’ve picked wisely, my witcher,” he purred, and smiled tenderly at Geralt once he blinked his eyes open and looked at the mage tiredly, yet curiosity already gleaming in them. “You know… we should use the fact that your cock is still capable of getting hard. Once I’m done with you, your dick is going to be just a cock-sleeve. Pathetic, giant cock-sleeve meant for other men’s pleasure.”


End file.
